xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magnus Moan
, Magnus Moan oraz Martin Fritz, którzy stawali na podium po konkursie LGP w Planicy (1 października 2017).]] norweski dwuboista klasyczny, zdobywca wielu medali IO oraz MŚ (głównie w konkurencjach zespołowych). Przebieg kariery Moan zaznaczył debiut na konkursie PŚ w 2003 roku, startując w konkursie rozgrywanym w Oberhofie i kończąc go też na 35. miejscu. Pierwszy konkurs inaugurujący sezon 2003/04 ukończył na pozycji dziewiętnastej. Po całkiem zadowalających startach w Finlandii, Norweg startował w Trondheim, już pierwsze rozegrane tu zawody zakończył na lokacie piątej. Sprawił sensację w Reit im Winkl, wygrywając pierwszy w karierze konkurs – tuż za nim na podium stawali 3-krotny mistrz olimpijski Samppa Lajunen oraz amerykański zawodnik Todd Lidwick. Wysokie lokaty zajmował też między innymi w austriackim Seefeld i czeskim Libercu. W pierwszej połowie sezonu 2004/05 zajmowane przez Moana miejsca w pucharowych konkursach to miejsca głównie w drugiej 10. Świetnie radził sobie w Seefeld, gdzie w pierwszym z dwóch konkursów był na czwartej pozycji. W Sapporo delektował się drugim konkursem w karierze, który ukończył go pozycją na podium. Najważniejszą imprezą sezonu 2004/2005 były rozegrane w Oberstdorfie mistrzostwa świata, Norweg już tu zdobył jedyny w karierze złoty medal czempionatu – zdobył go razem z Petterem Tande, Håvardem Klemetsenem oraz Kristianem Hammerem. Wywalczył na tych samych MŚ też srebro w konkurencji HS137/7,5km. Świetną passę Norwega odzwierciedlały też bardzo wysokie lokaty po zmaganiach w Oslo, Moan wygrał pierwszy z dwóch konkursów (HS128/15km), a w drugim wyprzedził go jedynie Fin Hannu Manninen. Lokata w końcowej klasyfikacji i bilans punktowy względem poprzedniej edycji PŚ w dwuboju klasycznym też były odpowiednio wyższe, sezon 2004/2005 Norweg zakończył z piątą pozycją w generalce i 577 pucharowymi punktami. Sezon olimpijski 2005/06 także był dla niego udany. Początek temu dowodził, kiedy Norweg zajął po obu rozgrywanych w Kuusamo konkursach piąte miejsce. Występy w Lillehammer były słabsze, ale w Ramsau Magnus Moan dwukrotnie stawał na podium. Jego rodak Petter Tande i Niemiec Ronny Ackermann pokonali go w konkursie HS100/10km, a Moan w zamian wygrał konkurs HS100/7,5km. Tercet w Niemczech też mu się udał, dwukrotnie stawał na najniższym stopniu podium. Wysokie lokaty zajmował także w zmaganiach w Seefeld, rozgrywanych bezpośrednio przed zmaganiami olimpijskimi w Turynie. Na samych IO, Moan zdobył medale olimpijskie w dwóch indywidualnych dyscyplinach – srebro w sprincie (HS134/7,5km) oraz brąz w konkursie rozgrywanym metodą Gundersena (HS106/15km). Wrócił oczywiście do pucharowych zmagań, co prawda ani na trochę nie opuszczał pierwszej dziesiątki, jednak to nie starczyło na wybitnego dwuboistę Manninena, który akurat delektował się trzecią KK w dorobku. Moan miał 961 pucharowych punktów, ale Fin już miał na koncie ich dokładnie 1500. Znakomita forma Norwega stała się faktem również na początku sezonu 2006/07. Aż do zmagań w austriackim Ramsau włącznie, Norweg znów nie schodził z pierwszej 10, a zwycięstwa swe zaliczył w Lillehammer (K120/15km) i Ramsau (K90/7,5km). Zawodnik trochę oblał zawody Grand Prix w Niemczech, w wysokiej formie ponownie był w Seefeld. Tam udało się rozegrać tylko jeden konkurs, a Moan akurat stawał na podium, uznając też wyższość Austriaka Felixa Gottwalda i Francuza Jasona Lamy Chappuis. Miejsce trzecie i czwarte to lokaty, które Norweg zajmował po zmaganiach pucharowych w Zakopanem. Czempionat w Sapporo dał mu nieco słabsze wyniki, był to srebrny medal w zawodach HS134/7,5km oraz brąz w drużynie, o który z minimalną przewagą otarli się austriaccy kombinatorzy. Moan do końca sezonu wywalczył 684 pktów, co dało mu trzecie miejsce w generalnej klasyfikacji. Sezon 2007/2008 był dla niego do przyjęcia, początek w jego wykonaniu już nie był tak dobry jak dwa poprzednie cykle. Najlepszy wynik Norwega w zmaganiach rozgrywanych w krajach nordyckich to dziesiąta pozycja w Kuusamo, po konkursie K120/7,5km. Było jednak coraz lepiej z konkursu na konkurs, aż do zmagań w Niemczech. Moan wygrał w karierze siódmy konkurs, co stało się faktem po zmaganiach w Oberhofie. Pełnia szczęścia nie trwała długo, bo sytuację punktową Norweg popsuł wskutek nieobecności w Val di Fiemme oraz dalekich lokat po konkursach w Klingenthalu. Seefeld in Tirol okazało się dla Moana ponownie szczęśliwym miejscem, bo pucharowy dorobek uzupełniły lokaty druga i czwarta, w zmaganiach w tej samej konkurencji K90/7,5km. Pozostałe konkursy też mu szły bardzo dobrze, małą liczbę punktów zarobił jedynie po konkursie w Zakopanem, po którym zajął 23. lokatę. Norweg ostatecznie wywalczył 667 punktów, co oznaczało dla niego dziewiąte miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej mijającego sezonu. Najlepsze swe występy w PŚ zaliczył w sezonie 2008/2009 – zdobył tu rzekomo największą liczbę punktów PŚ, ale to nie wystarczyło wciąż, by zdobyć KK, której ostatecznym triumfatorem stał się Fin Anssi Koivuranta. Konkurs inaugurujący nowy sezon niespodziewanie zakończył na 25. pozycji. Bardzo szybko odnotował znaczną poprawę, bo w drugim konkursie rozgrywanym w Kuusamo cieszył się czwartą pozycją. Sporym dla niego powodzeniem zakończyły się zmagania w Trondheim, jedne wygrał, drugie ukończył na pozycji szóstej. Zawody w Ramsau szły mu nieco słabiej, ale już w Oberhofie zdołał wygrać drugi konkurs w sezonie. Przed MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym, których gospodarzem w tym sezonie był Liberec, Moan wygrał jeszcze cztery inne konkursy PŚ (na podium do MŚ włącznie stawał w sumie 6-krotnie). W Libercu zdobył jedynie brązowy medal w drużynie. Po ostrej walce na czempionacie Moan wystartował w czterech ostatnich konkursach PŚ w sezonie – jedne z nich wygrał, zwycięstwo przypieczętował w Lahti (drugi konkurs K116/10km). Bardzo dyspozycja Norwega stała się faktem również w drugim w jego karierze olimpijskim sezonie PŚ (2009/10). Ale nie na samym początku, bo w krajach nordyckich, gdzie rozegrano konkursy, Moan spisywał się dosyć słabo. Konkursy w Kuusamo zakończyły się dla niego miejscami w trzeciej 10, chociaż Norweg próbował ratować formę w Lillehammer. Miejsca w Norwegii były już wyższe niż te w Finlandii. Jeszcze lepiej sprawował się w Ramsau, ponieważ 2 z 3 mających miejsce tam konkursów zakończył pozycją na podium. Norweskiego sportowca zabrakło w Oberhofie, do pucharowej rywalizacji wrócił, zaliczając starty w Val di Fiemme. Lokaty były bardzo dobre, w pierwszym konkursie Norwega pokonał jedynie Felix Gottwald. Po raz pierwszy brał udział w konkursach, których gospodarzem okazała się francuska miejscowość Chaux-Neuve. Oba tutejsze konkursy wygrał, każdorazowo wyprzedzając tu późniejszego zdobywcę KK Jasona Lamy Chappuis. Przed zimowymi IO w Vancouver odpuścił sobie aż 3 pucharowe konkursy, co miało świadczyć o porządnym przygotowaniu się do wyjątkowej imprezy. Na nic się to nie zdało, bo w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich IO, Norweg nie zdołał zdobyć w Kanadzie żadnego medalu olimpijskiego. Na osłodę sukcesem zakończył się powrót do rywalizacji w PŚ. Norweski dwuboista klasyczny trzykrotnie stawał na podium (raz w Lahti, dwukrotnie w Oslo). Dyspozycja Moana w czasie pucharowego cyklu okazała się znów świetna i dało mu trzecie miejsce w generalnej klasyfikacji olimpijskiego sezonu. Norweski dwuboista pojawiał się w stosunkowo krótkim sezonie PŚ 2010/11. Początek nie był okazały, bo ponownie Moan zajmował w pierwszych konkursach lokaty w pobliżu końca trzeciej 10. W jednym z konkursów w Lillehammer był na dziesiątym miejscu, ale już w Ramsau poczuł gorycz, zajmując po drugim konkursie miejsce poza pierwszą 30, w ten sposób nie zgarniając pucharowych punktów. Rewitalizacja nastąpiła w Schonach, jedyny rozgrywany tu konkurs ukończył na dziewiątej pozycji, a do doskonałej dyspozycji powrócił w Seefeld. Norweski sportowiec tylko raz nie wygrywał – w pierwszym konkursie indywidualnym w austriackiej miejscowości uległ Jasonowi Lamy Chappuis. Ostatni start Moana w pucharowej rywalizacji to jego starty w Chaux-Neuve, po których zajmował już gorsze pozycje. Na mistrzostwach świata w Oslo, norweskiemu dwuboiście udało się zdobyć dwa brązowe medale w indywidualnych konkurencjach. Pierwszy raz od sezonu 2002/2003, w którym debiutował, Norweg wypadł z pierwszej 10 generalnej klasyfikacji całego sezonu, sezon 2010/2011 zakończył się dla niego dwunastą pozycją w finalnej klasyfikacji. Konkursy rozgrywane w krajach nordyckich, które rozpoczęły sezon 2011/2012, poszły Norwegowi nienagannie. W Lillehammer, po drugim tutejszym konkursie był na czwartym miejscu, był to najlepszy jego występ spośród 4 pierwszych konkursów sezonu. Zawody w Ramsau i Seefeld in Tirol były dla niego mniej łaskawe. W zamian bardzo udały mu się konkursy rozgrywane w Oberstdorfie, kombinator wygrał z kolegami z kadry drużynowy konkurs, a w indywidualnym konkursie Moan przegrał jedynie z rodakiem Mikko Kokslienem. Pozostałe występy w tym sezonie to pokaz jego formy bardziej w kratkę niż zwykle, raz dwuboista radził sobie przyzwoicie, raz zdarzały mu się wyraźnie gorsze lokaty (wśród wpadek znalazła się dyskwalifikacja w Ałmatach). Ostatecznie dało mu to ponownie dwunastą lokatę w klasyfikacji generalnej całego sezonu. Wyższa forma Magnusa Moana stała się faktem w sezonie 2012/2013. Dowiodły temu szczególnie konkursy w Lillehammer, które zaczynały sezon i które zakończyły się zwycięstwem norweskiego sportowca. W Kuusamo norweski sportowiec radził sobie już słabiej. Niedługo później cieszył się następnym wygranym konkursem PŚ w karierze, ponieważ Norweg był bezkonkurencyjny w pierwszym konkursie w Ramsau. Następnym przystankiem, który był szczęśliwy dla Moana, były konkursy w Seefeld (miejsca odpowiednio 2. i 6.). W Val di Fiemme, które organizowało w 2013 mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym, cieszył się ze srebrnego medalu MŚ wywalczonego w drużynie. Do pucharowej rywalizacji powrócił, startując tylko w dwóch ostatnich konkursach sezonu, rozgrywanych w stolicy Norwegii, Oslo. Ograniczone starty Moana miały miejsce również w sezonie 2013/2014. W Lillehammer, o ile swój pierwszy start w olimpijskim sezonie ukończył na pozycji siódmej, o tyle nie zdołał nawet zakwalifikować się do drugiego konkursu. W Schonach odniósł 22. zwycięstwo w karierze, wygrywając pierwszych z dwóch konkursów mających miejsce w niemieckiej miejscowości. Nie brał udziału w pucharowych konkursach w Czajkowskim, ale startował w Chaux-Neuve, gdzie wyraźnie poprawił swoją dyspozycję względem dyspozycji w tym samym miejscu sezon wstecz. Magnus Moan brał udział w Nordic Combined Triple, w końcowej klasyfikacji nowego cyklu zawodnik uległ jedynie Niemcowi Ericowi Frenzelowi. Następna impreza z jego udziałem to dopiero zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Soczi. Zawodnik zdobył tu dwa medale olimpijskie, to złoto w sztafecie i srebro w konkursie rozgrywanym metodą Gundersena. Zawody w krajach nordyckich, które kończyły olimpijski sezon, poszły norweskiemu sportowcowi całkiem dobrze, dwukrotnie stawał na podium w Trondheim i Oslo, zaś w Falun musiał pogodzić się z dwunastą lokatą. Pierwsze oznaki obecności w sezonie 2014/2015 stawiał w Lillehammer, w obu konkursach zajmując lokaty w pierwszej 10. Konkurs indywidualny w Schonach szedł mu sporo słabiej, ale regres miał miejsce tylko w Niemczech. Oba konkursy rozgrywane w Chaux-Neuve (HS118/10km) ukończył lokatą na podium, raz na trzecim miejscu (pokonany przez Niemców Erica Frenzela i Fabiana Rießle), raz konkurs nawet wygrał. Druga edycja Nordic Combined Triple poszła Moanowi znacznie słabiej, niż w pierwszym cyklu – najwyższą lokatę zajął w pierwszym z trzech rozgrywanych konkursów. Potem odpuścił zawody w Sapporo, ale do pucharowej rywalizacji wrócił w dobrej dyspozycji, znów zajmując miejsca w pierwszej dziesiątce po konkursach w Val di Fiemme. W Falun, które tym razem w tym sezonie gościło mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym, Norwegowi udało się zdobyć srebrny i brązowy medal w konkurencjach drużynowych. Jeszcze przed końcem sezonu 2014/15 norweski kombinator wygrał konkurs w Trondheim, pokonując m.in. Rießle i Pittina. Występy w kratkę stały się faktem na początku sezonu 2015/2016, generalnie tak trwało aż do zawodów we francuskim Chaux-Neuve. Mimo wszystko, Magnus Moan odniósł triumf w pierwszym konkursie w Ramsau. Norweg niespodziewanie został zdyskwalifikowany w czasie pierwszego konkursu stanowiącego cykl NCT. Od tej nieobecności rozpoczęły się czasy słabszej dyspozycji czołowego norweskiego dwuboisty klasycznego, czemu dowiodły dalekie miejsca zajęte po konkursach m.in. w Trondheim i Kuopio. Forma poprawiła się bezpośrednio po tym, jak zakończyły się konkursy rozgrywane w krajach nordyckich, w danym sezonie. Moan poprawił się i raz w tym sezonie zdołał wskoczyć do pierwszej 10 (10. miejsce po pierwszym konkursie w Val di Fiemme). Słabsza dyspozycja skończyła się tym, że Norweg znów wypadł z pierwszej 10 klasyfikacji generalnej całego sezonu i w tej klasyfikacji ostatecznie uplasował się na 15. pozycji. Sezon 2016/2017 upływał pod znakiem obecności norweskiego sportowca na mniej więcej połowie rozgrywanych konkursów PŚ. Kompletnie zawalił sobie konkursy w Lillehammer, a pierwsze punkty wywalczył dopiero po zmaganiach w Lahti. Nieoczekiwanie po pierwszym konkursie w Val di Fiemme zajął najniższy stopień podium, przegrywając tym samym z Niemcami Ericem Frenzelem i Johannesem Rydzek. Ostatnie starty przed dłuższą przerwą zaliczył w Chaux-Neuve, w obu konkursach zajmując miejsce w pierwszej dziesiątce. Mimo raczej dosyć słabej formy, Norweg wywalczył dwa srebrne medale czempionatu, podczas rozgrywanych w Lahti MŚ. Po czempionacie, Moan jeszcze kontynuował występy w zawodach PŚ, zajmując w 3 z 4 konkursów akceptowalne pozycje. Kombinator norweski zajął w generalnej klasyfikacji sezonu 2016/17 dosyć odległą lokatę, bo w niej był na 26. pozycji. Kryzys formy Moana przeniósł się na olimpijski sezon 2017/18. Sportowiec co prawda startował w większej liczbie konkursów, ale ogółem zajmował bardzo niskie lokaty. Tercet, który odbył się w Kuusamo, poszedł zawodnikowi średnio, najlepszy występ zaliczył w trzecim konkursie. W Lillehammer ponownie nie zdołał wywalczyć pucharowych punktów, jak to samo wydarzyło się we wcześniejszym sezonie. Najwyższe z dotychczasowych miejsce zajął w Ramsau, po pierwszym konkursie plasując się na szóstej lokacie. Przed rozgrywanymi w Pjongczangu zimowymi igrzyskami, brał udział m.in. w Val di Fiemme i Hakubie. Ze względu na słabą dyspozycję, Norweg darował sobie starty na igrzyskach olimpijskich. Kontynuował rywalizację w Pucharze Świata, ale do końca sezonu zawodnik zajmował odległe miejsca we wszystkich pozostałych konkursach. Ostatnim sezonem w karierze tego dwuboisty klasycznego był sezon 2018/2019Magnus Moan kończy karierę – sportsinwinter.pl, 23-01-2019 (arch.). Osiągnięcia Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie Puchar świata w kombinacji norweskiej Mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym Inne Kategoria:Norwescy sportowcy